The Vampire King and His Priestess
by Inu-Hanyou2016
Summary: Hellsing/IY: A vampire in the Sengoku Jidai, turned our favorite time traveling miko into a vampire. Kagome trapped in the past, met Alucard, during WWII, and became his mate. Kagome and Alucard then became imprisoned in a dungeon in the Hellsing manor by Arthur Hellsing. After Integra released them from their imprisonment, they once again became Vampire Hunters. Updated Weekly
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire King and his Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing Ultimate or InuYasha

Chapter 1: The King, his mate and the servant

A large number of police officers, police dogs and police cars are gathered in an area. The dogs are barking frantically, the numerous Police officers have grim and nervous expressions upon their faces while clutching their weapons, as if they were children again holding their precious stuffed animal. A tent is seen in the background and a voice can be heard. "What? Are you really serious?" a males voice is heard, inside the tent a man blinks at the woman in front of him not believing what he just had heard. The man beside her Walter, takes off the woman's coat and steps away as her long blonde hair moves from the movement, the man backs away with the coat and bows his head. "I'm sorry, but could you perhaps repeat yourself one more time? Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, is it?" The man asks again.

"Very well, I'll start again." The glasses wearing blue-eyed woman, now identified as Integra Hellsing, tells the man as she turns around, "They're ghouls, and the village of Cheddar has become a den of ghouls. A ghoul is what happens to deflowered humans when they're bitten by a vampire. They're much like zombies under the control of a vampire. And that means there's a vampire somewhere in Cheddar."

"Hmph, that's ridiculous. Vampires? Do you really expect me to believe this occult nonsense?" The officer scoffs. The asian woman, Kagome, on the other side of Integra opens a case cigars and holds it out to the intimidating woman, Integra grabs one with her gloved hand and puts it to her mouth. "Why on earth would a cheap bureaucrat like yourself know anything on the matter? How dare you even question my credentials?" Integra demands of the man. "The Hellsing Organization has been defending the British Empire from such monsters for generations! I will illuminate. The Hellsing Organization is a special operations agency charged by Her Majesty," The man standing next to lights the cigar with a smirk, "With the duty of finding and eradicating all supernatural and satanic threats to the Church and Crown." Integra glances at the asian woman briefly, and a silent conversation pass between as their eyes meet and the asian woman nods her head to Walter and Integra before grabbing a katana and takes her leave. "There's a vampire in Cheddar that's controlling the ghouls - a monster from the pits of hell. Send in all the troops you wish, send every last man under your command, they'll end up little more meat. Or they may suffer a worse fate. When a vampire drinks from a virgin of the opposite sex, a new vampire is created. Otherwise, your people become food, and then join the vampire's unholy legion of ghouls."

The man by a radio turns to look at his superior, "Sir, I've completely lost radio contact with Squads 2 and 3."

"Bollocks." The officer mutters as he walks to the radio, "What's going on? Report. Come in!" Integra exhales and a cloud of smoke appears as she looks at the officer. "If you are to stop the ghouls from further multiplying, you're going to have to terminate that vampire at the source. And this is where Hellsing comes in. We will take care of your vampire." The officer's eyes widen as he looks at Integra as if she's crazy, "That's... insane." Integra smirks as she turns towards the officers in the tent with her. "I can assure you, gentlemen, that two of our finest anti-vampire field agents are already en route to Cheddar. This will be settled in a matter of hours." Integra's glasses flashes as she stares at the terrified officers.

The asian woman from before, is walking with a tall man dressed in a red and black. The man looks at the night sky with red eyes behind a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses and smirks, "How beautiful... Nights like this make me want to have a bite to drink. Yes... I couldn't imagine more, perfect evening." The man's eyes flicker to the petite asian woman at his side and smirks wider, "Wouldn't you agree, my Mate?" The woman rolls her eyes before continuing to walk forward. "Whatever you say, Alucard." The man, Alucard, chuckles before following after his petite mate.

As the two mates crest a hill they the vampire holding a blonde police girl. Kagome's eyes flicker towards her mate before back to the vampire. Alucard smirks and gives a short laugh. The ghouls, vampire and the police girl all turn their attention to the two on the hill. The vampiric priest glares at the two, "Who the hell are you two?!"

"You're death." The woman smirks as she unsheathes her katana slowly. The sharp blade glinting in the moonlight dangerously. The vampire gives the two an amused look, "My death? Oh, really? My god, this is pathetic." The vampire chuckles as he raises his arm "Kill them." With that order he snaps his fingers and the ghouls openfire on the two vampires on the hill. Kagome places a barrier around herself as her mate steps in front of her. After the gunfire stops a large cloud of dust is seen, after it clears only Kagome is left standing with a pink barrier around herself smirking. The vampire laughs as he stares at the woman, "Is that the best you've got? Hahahahahahaha!" The eye of the fallen body of Alucard opens and he starts to laugh as his body regenerates itself.

Kagome rolls her eyes as Alucard put his body back together. She walks to stand next to her mate's side as he finishes regenerating. Alucard smirks as he pulls out a silver handgun and points it at the vampire and police-turned-ghoul army. Alucard takes aim and fires. Kagome charges with her katana and starts to take down the ghouls her mate misses with his handgun. The vampire priest looks at the two in horror. "No! How could they be killing them!? It's those bullets and that sword!"

Alucard smirks as he reloads his weapon, "The silver cross in Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these thirteen millimeter exploding shells. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again. And the same goes for my mate's sword, anything she cuts down won't even have time to think of regenerating before it's purified." Kagome makes it back to her mate's side and gazes at the vampire.

"But why!? Tell me! Why fight to save these pathetic humans!?" The vampire demands before moves and grabs the police girl and holds her in front of him, using her as a human shield. "Don't take another step. The girl's the last survivor. Don't you want to save her? Be reasonable. I'm not asking for much. Just a bit of help. You can look the other way." The police girl shakes as she looks at the two vampires, Kagome sighs and looks at the girl "Girl, are you a virgin?" Alucard looks at his mate and chuckles, catching on to her plan. The police girl's eyes widen as she blushes. The vampire holding the girl glares at Kagome "What are you doing!?" Alucard looks at the police girl as Kagome repeats the question "I'm asking if you're a virgin!"

"Vir…I…" The police girl stutters. The vampire holding her eyes widen when he realizes why Kagome asked that question. "You bitch!" Alucard glares at the vampire, his glare promising a painful death, even as Kagome ignores the vampire and continues to look at the girl "Answer me!" The girl's blush deepens, "Ye..Yes! I am!" She barely had finished her answer before she was shot in the right breast. The girl spits out blood as the vampire holding her was shot and released her. The girl fell to the ground as the vampire stumbles backwards, Kagome appears in front of the vampire and stabs her sword through his heart. "Aaaaaagh! You…you…" The vampire never finished, for he purified by Kagome's sword. The body of the vampire disappears. Kagome walks to where the body of the police girl lies and kneels down next to her.

Alucard walks to stand in the dying girl's eye sight and looks down at her. "I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart. I'm sorry but you're dying. And there's no time left. The choice is yours. What do you want to do?" The Police girl reaches her hand out towards Alucard in a pleading way. The girl's eyes fill with tears as memories flash in her mind, The girl's hand drops as she loses her remaining energy Alucard quickly catches her hand as he kneels next his mate. Alucard smirks as he looks down at his Servant-to-be, "Police girl…Tonight is truly…A beautiful night."

Seras opens her eyes and blinks as she's surrounded in a white void. She looks around and sees nothing but white, "Oh…Where…Where am I?" The ground from under her explodes and ghouls appear from the hole.

"Ah! It's a cop!"

"A cop!?"

"Ah! A police girl!"

The group of ghouls start to chase Seras around the space. As the police girl runs away she bumps into something, as she looks up she sees the form of Alucard with Kagome standing next to him. Her big blue eyes widen and a blush forms on her face, "Police girl, what's it feel like to be dead?" Kagome asks her as her blue-grey eyes smirk at her. The police girl's eyes look at her confused and asks stupidly, "Huh?" Alucard smirks as he looks at the police girl, "Still, the choice is all yours…" The girl blinks as she looks to see a bloody hole in her right breast, "Huh?" Alucard flicks his arm so his red frock overcoat moves with the motion, he then bends down to her eye level, "To walk the path of draculena." Seras shakes in fear as Alucard's smirking face gets closer to her, "Oh, god... " Alucard opens his mouth to show his sharp fang like teeth. "Aaaaaah!" The girl screams in horror.

Seras sits up and breathes loudly trying to catch her breath. The police girl looks around the room confused. " Where am I?...Aaaaaah!" She quickly lifts her shirt up and sees that her right breast is still there. She lets out a sigh of relief when she doesn't see the bloody hole. Seras looks to her right to see Kagome looking at her with an amused smirk with a raised and eyebrow, standing next to Alucard's amused form. Kagome shakes her head as Alucard smirks at his new vampire servant as she yells in surprise.

"Police girl, how does it feel now that you're a vampire?" Alucard asks as he stands to face his new servant. Seras takes a mirror out and looks at her reflection, she opens her mouth to see her newly acquired fangs, a few seconds later she screams terrified at her reflection. Kagome resists the urge to rub her temples as Integra and Walter make their appearance, "You're too loud! Police girl. I don't care if you are a vampire. You're still English. Have some manners." Seras moans as she lets her face fall into her lap. "So, a vampire…Sorry but where am I?" she asks as she lifts her head to look at Integra, "This is our headquarters. We're called the Hellsing organization. We are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters." Integra explains to Alucard's new servant.

"So you're telling me…you're saying that I'm…" Seras starts to say but is cut off by Integra, "Given your condition, you'll be working for us from now on." Walter walks towards Seras and holds out a Hellsing uniform for her to take, "We've received a word of a string of vampire attacks. Go and kill the vampire, police girl."

_**~Time Skip~**_

__Kagome raises an eyebrow as Alucard presses the call bell, alerting the two vampires inside of their presence. "Really? The call bell?" she asks dryly. Alucard smirks at her before aiming his gun at the door and firing. Kagome sighs as Alucard breaks the door and walks into the house, he aims his gun at the vampire. The vampire on the floor quickly aims his gun at Alucard, Kagome steps in front of her mate and raises a barrier to block the crazed vampire's bullets. The crazed vampire laughs as he shoots at the two.

The vampire stops laughing when he realizes that he ran out of bullets and his eyes widen. As Kagome drops her barrier, Alucard glares at the vampire. "You don't know how to change your body into mist or bat. You can't heal any of your gunshot wounds. And now that you're out of bullets, you can't even defend yourself." Alucard's glare intensifies as he looks at the vampire on the floor as he and Kagome walk towards him. "You dare to call yourself Nosferatu. You disgust me!"

The vampire, fearing for his life, quickly gets off the floor dropping his gun in the process. The vampire bursts through a set of doors, trying to get away from the two mates. Alucard turns the corner to where the vampire is cowering in fright. Kagome cocks an eyebrow and glances at Alucard. Alucard lifts his gun and aims shoots the vampire repeatedly making him hit the wall behind him. After Alucard stops his gunfire, Kagome steps forward and impales the vampire on her katana, the vampire yells out in pain and as he's slowly ashes from his body float around the two, Alucard turns around and starts to walk out of the house as Kagome sheaths her sword.

"Your turn, police girl."

Seras, sitting on the roof blushes as she gulps, "Yes, sir."

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Kagome orders her mate's servant. "Miss Kagome, she is already, five…no, six hundred meters away." Seras tells her master's mate nervously. Kagome rolls her eyes and sighs "Imagine the third eye. On the forehead, aim from there. If you shoot like a human, then you're going to miss like a human." She tells Seras. Seras eyes widen, "But Miss Kagome…" Kagome steps outside with Alucard and glances up, "Aim right for her heart. Don't worry. You'll put the bullet right through her." Kagome assures the girl.

"But it's so dark, and I don't have a scope." Seras tells them as she squints her eyes to look at the vampire escaping. Alucard wraps his arm around Kagome's waist and teleports them onto the roof near his servant.

"That's a human complaint. Now, it's time to make the shot like a proper vampire!" Seras narrows her eyes, they widen in surprise as they turn red, she narrows her now red eyes in concentration as her escaping target becomes more clearer. Seras, now having her target, pushes her finger back against the trigger. Her shot flew true and shot the fleeing vampire down in one shot.

Seras blinks as her eyes turn back to blue. The newly turned vampire shakes "It's such a big gun, yet I hardly felt any recoil at all…It's pitch-black, yet I can see more clearly than in daylight." Alucard smirks as he watches his servant talk to herself, "Good shooting, Police girl."

Seras lowers her gun, "And now, I'm hearing voices, like some sort of telepathy. It's whole too fast, what on earth I'm becoming?" Seras brings a leather gloved hand to her face and looks at it. "I'm…" Seras lowers her hand and looks at the moon. Kagome looks up at her smirking mate "Alucard?" she questions as Alucard looks at his servant.

"Not yet…this is only the beginning. And there's a long road ahead of you."

_**~Time Skip~**_

Seras sighs as she sits outside on a set of stairs listening to her master's gunfire. Seras stands up and runs into the doors leading into the building and aims her gun at the ghouls. "They are not real people, they might as well be…somebody's pumpkins…they are just dolls…take aim…just one shot, and it's all over!" After talking to herself into killing the ghouls she takes a shot. One shot after another, ghoul after ghoul, Seras makes her way into the building. As the fighting gets to her, her blue eyes slowly turn to a bloody red. Alucard shoots a ghoul that his servant missed as he walks behind her, "Police girl, when you aim, make sure to put a hole through the heart or the head. Just remember, these people did not become undead ghouls by choice. There's no way to cure them once they have been changed. It's for their own sake to put these people rest as quick as possible." he instructs her.

Seras starts to reloads her gun and turns around, smirking "Sir…Yes sir, my master." After finishing reloading, she smirks and and charges the group of ghouls. As she dodges the bullets she changes her position to where one leg is stretched out in front of her as she slides towards the ghouls firing as she slides past them. Seras quickly drops her gun as she runs out of bullets and turns to hit a ghoul, knocking it down to the floor. Seras smirks, showing off her fangs, the young vampire steps on the head of the ghoul crushing it with the pressure from her foot.

"Now, you're starting to understand what it is to be a vampire." Alucard comments as he approaches. Seras brings her hand, drenched in blood closer to her face to taste the blood on her hand. Just as she was going to take a drink, a blessed blade goes through her neck, catching the two vampires by surprise. Multiple more blessed blades enter her body, forcing her body to the ground. Alucard growls, annoyed that he was caught off guard. "Blessed blades…" Glowing pages are thrown all around the hallway, Alucard turns around to look behind him. "Barrier!?"

Heavy footsteps are heard as a man turns the corner and faces Alucard. "We are the servants of God, and the messengers of His Justice. We are the instruments of His divine wrath on earth! We are called upon, Plensis Kingdom! Bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies. The priest brings up to bloody, blessed blades in a cross formation, the blades spark as they touch. "Praise to our lord!"

Back at Hellsing Headquarters, a secretary, is giving Kagome and Integra news, "Sir, a report from our Vatican intelligence officer. It reads, "Our fear's confirmed. The Vatican special operations Iscariot organization is on the move"." Kagome looks at Integra as the woman prepares her cigar, "Iscariot...the Vatican special operations unit. The most powerful agents the Vatican commands. The professional exorcists, assassins trained to deal with heathens and heretics. They're working on the Section XIII, a black operations unit. How larger force did they send?" The man looks at the paper then back at Integra, "Just one agent was deployed. The paladin, father Alexander Andersen." Kagome eyes widen as she looks at the man, "Did you say Alexander Andersen!? God on earth, what would happen if he would run into Alucard and the girl…" The secretary giving Integra the news gasps. Integra stands up and demands, "I'll leave for Badrick immediately! Fetch me my gun, my sword and prepare two bodyguards!" The man nods his head, "Yes sir." Integra turns to look at Walter, "Walter, I want you to keep working on the Vatican."

"Of course sir."

Integra turns to look at Kagome, "Kagome, you're coming with me." Kagome smirks, showing her deadly fangs, "Of course, my master." On the way outside where the helicopter is waiting, Walter informs Integra what he knows, "Paladin Andersen, Executioner Andersen, Bayonet Andersen, Off its header Andresen, Dust to Dust Andersen, place of birth unknown, age unknown. Even his origins remain unknown. The only fact we can nail down, is that he is an excellent monster hunter. In much the way Alucard and Kagome are our best line of supernatural defense, Andersen can reasonably be described as the finest agent Vatican Section XIII has to offer."

As the helicopter takes off after Integra, Kagome and the two bodyguards board the helicopter, Integra turns to Kagome, "The Paladin Monster Slayer, the Purifier…God, I hope they haven't start killing each other yet." Kagome puts her hand on Integra's shoulder in a silent motion of reinsurance.

A few minutes later Integra, looks at the pilot, "Hurry, knowing Iscariot…No! knowing Alucard, it's probably already started!" Kagome bites her bottom lip, a habit she had when she was still human when she was nervous. Kagome looks out the window and clenches her fist around the hilt of her katana. _"Alucard…." _

When the helicopter arrives at its destination, Integra, her bodyguards and Kagome quickly run into the building to where the fight is. What they see is horrible, Andersen is above Seras prepared to end her life. Kagome takes a sniff and smells Alucards blood, in a large quantity. Integra quickly takes her gun out and shoots the blades. Kagome growls at the man, Integra glares at the man, keeping her gun aimed at the man. "That girl belongs to me. What's your business here? Paladin of Iscariot, father Alexander Andersen?"

Andersen smirks as he looks at the growling vampire and the woman who has a gun aimed at his person. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Kagome Higurashi…to what do I owe the honor to such a person's appearance." Kagome grasps the hilt of her Katana as her eyes glare daggers at the man. "Enough! Father Andersen! This is a violation of our agreement! The situation here is under our control. Withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot no the Hellsing organization can afford this sort of battle. I don't care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now!"

Andersen gives Integra an amused look, "Withdraw? Is that an order? You expect me the Iscariot organization, God's own chosen instruments of judgment to just withdraw on your order? Did you really expect me to run away screaming in fear from a filthy protestant whore!?" Kagome's growl grows louder in volume at the insult to her master. The bodyguards immediately shoot at Andersen. Andersen smirks at the two women as he pulls out two new blades and charges the men shooting at him. Kagome steps in front of Integra with her Katana in the other. Kagome eyes narrow as she watches the bodyguards be slaughtered like cattle at the hands of Andersen. Kagome raises her katana to block Andersen's blade from hitting Integra. Kagome glares at the man, "An artificially bioengineered with generator agent. And they upgraded your healing…You're a thing!" Kagome tells him. Andersen smirks as he brings his face closer to hers. "Perhaps…But you're nothing but weak. You're worthless. And as for that, pathetic mate of yours, You just missed his decapitation."

Kagome laughs mockingly, "You cut his head off? That's it?" The sound of a gun being reloaded brings attention to Seras, who has her gun now pointed at Andersen. Seras glares at the man, who has blades locked with her master's mate. "Get your hands off Miss Kagome." Andersen laughs, and looks down at Kagome.

Kagome smirks at the Father, "It's not looking good for you…father Andersen. If I were you, I would leave while I was still able." Andersen raises an eyebrow, "Have you gone insane? I'm about to paint the wall with it to you."

"Than you better make it quick. My mate you so called decapitated will be coming back to life any second now. And he isn't going to be pleased to hear you say that." Kagome chuckles at the man. Andersen's eyes widen in surprise. "He'll what!?" Kagome laughs as Andersen looks at the bats.

"Cut off his head? Pierced his heart? He has nothing like any vampire you've ever known. Your tricks won't kill him. You may be the fruit of the finest anti-vampire technology. But the hundred years of the Hellsing family's account knowledge produced this achievement. Our crown glory, the vampire Alucard!" Integra tells the kneeling man.

Kagome sighs in relief as Alucard's body finishes reanimating. Seras smiles hugely at her master, "Master!" Alucard's body moves to stand in front of his master and his mate. He lifts his gun and charges when Andersen starts to move towards him. As the two pass Andersen's blades cut off Alucards arms, which are quickly regenerated.

"I think you're beginning to understand. What will you do now? Andersen?" Integra asks. Andersens looks at Integra as he answers, "I'll leave. I need further preparation to kill this one." Andersen opens a book, and the pages he was using to make the barrier fly back into the book. "We'll meet again, Hellsing! Next time…I'll butcher you all!" Andersen promises before he leaves.

Seras falls to her knees in relief "It's over…" she mutters. Kagome quickly approaches Alucard and looks at him with worry in her blue-grey eyes. "Alucard, are you alright?" Alucard looks down at his worried mate then looks at Integra, "Yes. It's been a while since I had my head cut off. And now we finally met father Andersen from Iscariot."

Integra approaches her two vampire servants, "He has violated our agreements-attacked without provocation, and killed my men. The Vatican will pay dearly for this. However, they are not our priority. There's a shadow organization somewhere out there that is responsible for this increase in vampire attacks."

Alucard smirks as he looks at his master. "Then, what are our orders, master? Shall we destroy them? Wipe them from the earth? Grind them to dust? Just give the word, my master. Sir Integra Hellsing." he asks, grinning all the while. Kagome also smirks at her master.

"When the time has come, I will."

"Really? I can't wait. It'll be a pleasure. A truly great pleasure…" He tells Integra, he then approaches Seras and glares down at her, "You!" Seras looks up at her master startled, "A…ah…" "Why didn't you drink the blood? Why not drink?" Seras looks away ashamed, "I'm not sure…but, it felt like…it felt like if I drank the blood, it would mean the end of something important inside of me." Alucard turns away from her.b"You are an idiot! But, perhaps you have a point…perhaps it's time for us vampires not to walk alone through the night." Kagome tells the girl as Alucard starts to walk away. Integra stops them as they walk by her. "Why on earth did you turn her into a vampire?" Alucard stops walking but doesn't turn to look at her. "Why indeed? For fun? For sport? Maybe it was just because my mate was there. Maybe…But that doesn't sound like me. Perhaps after years spent with humans, you finally rubbed off on me. I might be developing a sense of whimsy." Alucard starts to walk again, Kagome rolls her eyes and follows her mate as he calls Seras over his shoulder. "Let's go police girl. Don't doddle!" Seras grins and stands up, "Yes sir! My master." she puts her gun over her shoulder and runs after her master and his mate. "But you see, sir…my name not police girl. It's Seras Victoria, sir."

Alucard stops walking and turns to look at Seras, "Enough. You coward! You are a police girl. Police girl will do." Kagome laughs as Seras pouts, "Oh! You're mean!...Master!" Seras calls after Alucard as he and Kagome disappear down the hallway without Seras.

"That's quite a thing for you to say. Just what I'd expect from a king of the vampires...or a Count?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire King and His Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing Ultimate or InuYasha

Chapter 2: Painful Memories on Valentine's Day

_Kagome looks at the carnage around her shocked. She just returned from her side of the well, and as she got closer to the village, it was eerily silent. Nobody was in the rice fields, she couldn't hear the laughter of the village children as the played, nor could she hear the merchants shouting at passing villagers to buy their goods. She quickly walks towards towards the hut, once inside she sees that her friends, no her_ family, torn apart,_ their bodies bloody and beaten, almost beyond recognition. Kagome walks carefully into Lady Kaede's hut, the kind old woman that reminded her of her grandmother, dead clutching a wooden spoon in her cold dead fingers. _"She was probably making lunch for everyone..." _Kagome's eyes fill with unshed tears, as she shifts her eyes to the bodies of her older sister, and older brothers. Sango, the sister of her heart, holding the gloved hand of her love, the perverted monk, Miroku the man she saw as an older brother. _

_ Her other brother, the one she use to love romantically, now viewed him as an over-protective older brother, InuYasha, she covered her mouth and looked away from his body no longer able to handle the sight. Her teary blue-grey eyes then land on her the mangled body of her son, her little Shippo-chan. Kagome let's out a strangled sob as she walks towards his body, and picks him up. Not caring that her clothes were now being drenched in the little kit's life essence. Tears leave wet trails down her cheeks as she pulls his body close to her, mourning the loss of her loved ones. Wondering what horrible thing could have done this much damage. Kagome head snaps up at the sound of someone entering the hut. Malice red blood eyes stare at her, the man's body is coated in blood. Kagome steps back from the man, holding Shippo closer. "What do you want?" Kagome demands of the bloody man, warily. The man smirks at her, his sharp fangs gleaming, "Your blood." His voice raspy, like he hasn't drank a drop of water in days. Kagome screams as the man rushes her with a speed faster than a demon. _

Kagome sits up in a cold sweat, panting for breath. Kagome brings a shaky hand to her face, when she brings her hand back she notices the blood on her fingers, "Tch. A dream, I was dreaming." Kagome clenches her fists as she stands. Kagome looks around for Alucard, not seeing him in their chambers, sitting in his throne like chair. She uses her priestess's abilities, surprisingly that she could still use after being turned into a vampire, and notices him in his servant's chambers along with Walter.

Kagome sighs, and leaves the chambers after changing out of her sleeping clothes. She may be a vampire, but she still changes her clothes, unlike her mate. As she walks towards Seras' room she shake her head to clear her head of the memory of the past. When she gets to her destination, Kagome leans against the doorway to Seras' room, and she watches amused as Seras gushes over Alucard's new handgun. Kagome raises her eyebrow as Seras freaks out over the cannon Walter presented her with. The Vampire-priestess clears her throat to get the people in the room attention.

Alucard notices the faint traces of blood on her face, and his fang filled smirk decreases unnoticeable by anyone, knowing that his mate remembering her past. Seras looks over at her Master's mate and smilies. "Miss. Kagome!" Kagome smiles slightly at the girl before looking at Walter.

"Do I get a new weapon as well Walter?"

Walter smirks as he holds out a new katana for her. "The katana was already blessed by a Shinto priest. Your priestess abilities will be amplified from the type of blessing." Kagome unsheathes the blade and brings it closer to her face to inspect the blade. Kagome smirks satisfied as the blade glows a purple hue. Kagome sheaths the blade and tucks it into a belt loop of her jeans. "It's perfection Walter." Walter nods his head. Kagome looks at Seras' new weapon and raises an eyebrow, "Really, Walter? A canon?" Her only response was a smirk. Kagome shakes her head amused before walking to Alucard. "So you got your new gun? I'm guessing it's the Jackal."

"I can assume you had something to do with this." Alucard smirks at his little mate. Kagome was about to answer him, but the phone rings. Kagome turns to look at it and blinks. Walter then walks forward and picks up the phone.

"_What's your position, Walter?"_

"Miss Victoria's room in the sub-basement. I've already been brought up to speed on the situation. Outside communication's been cut off, so I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least 4 hours, maybe 5." The butler explains, as he taps his fingers on the table. "In the meantime, our current forces have been ordered to defend the conference room with their lives."

"_What do you recommend?"_

"Well, for starters, please fortify the door to the conference room. Since both Alucard, Kagome and Miss Victoria are with me down in the sub-basement, I propose we divide into two teams. Alucard will head upstairs, Kagome, Miss Victoria and I will make our way towards the conference room."

"_How will you manage? The hallway is full of ghouls."_

"How did you manage to find Alucard and Kagome's cell 10 years ago?"

"_The air ducts, of course!"_

"Seems to be the best option at the moment. We'll both be there shortly. Good luck." With that said, Walter goes to hang up the phone, but Integra's voice stops him from doing so.

"_Walter... These animals are eating my people. Show no mercy! Do not let them leave the grounds alive!" _

"By your orders then, Sir Integra." Walter says as he has his arms crossed over his chest. Alucard chuckles as his little mate smirks, amused with the butler. "Oh... does Walter Dollneaz the Angel of Death ride again?" Seras glances between, utterly confused to what they're talking about. "Uhh...uh... Come on, what are you two talking about?" Kagome looks at the vampire servant before shaking her head, "You'll see soon enough."

"Put the veteran and the rookie together, and you may as well have one normal soldier." Walter chuckles. Kagome raises an eyebrow. "Oh, and what do I make Walter?" Walter only smirks at her. Kagome sighs exasperated, "This could actually end up being fun." Alucard comments before fading into the shadows.

"Make you wonder, doesn't it... if there are any normal people working in this bloody place...?" Seras grumbled to herself. Kagome laughs at her comment and follows Walter as he starts to leave through the air ducts.

After Seras, Kagome and Walter crawled through the air ducts, and Seras falls through the roof and onto Sir Penwood's head, and Walter flips off of the table. Kagome drops down to land softly onto the table. Landing on one knee, Kagome smirks at Integra. "I am glad to see you are safe, my master." Walter turns to look at Seras, " Are you alright, Miss Victoria?"

"Seras! Kagome! Walter!" Integra exclaims relieved to see trio. "I do apologize for the delay." Walter tells Integra as he walks to where she's sitting. "Hi…" Seras says sheepishly and rubs her head while blushing. Walter lights Integra's cigar and leans back into her chair.

"The manor's defensive forces have been roundly decimated. I don't know who armed and trained these creatures, but whoever did is a tactical genius. They knew exactly how and where to hit us." Integra's blue eyes flicker towards her butler, "Walter, honestly, do you think we're done for?"

"No. Of course not. Compared to the sorts of trouble Van Hellsing faced a century ago, I think it's fair to say this hardly rates as a crisis." Walter explains as he starts to flex his fingers, "The plan is as follows, Sir Integra. Alucard will intercept our attackers in the sub-levels. Seras, Kagome and I will clear this floor. Your standing orders will be followed to the letter." Walter brings his hand up to show the micro-filament wires in his gloves. "I promised that not one of these villains will ever see the light of day again. Now with your permission, sir, I believe it's time I give these young people a proper lesson in violence." Integra chuckles amused at his statement. Kagome claps her hands "Well, let's get to ghoul killing."

Kagome crosses her arms over her chest as Seras gets into her position. Kagome raises an eyebrow at Walter "Don't go overboard like last time Walter." Walter eyeglass reflects the light as he looks at her with a smirk, "Do not fret Kagome. I will not go too overboard." Kagome feels a drop of sweat run down her face, Kagome turns her head as she hears one of the Valentine brother's coming down the hall. "Police girl, be ready." she commands. "Yes Miss Kagome." Seras gulps.

"Little Hellsing chickie, we're coming to find you. Come on out and play, little Hellsing. I promise it's gonna be a lot of fun. We just wanna torture you, kill you, maybe skull fuck your corpse a couple of times, burn the house to the ground, go home and masturbate, okay?" Jan says out for Integra to hear. Kagome growls loudly and unsheathes her sword, making it glow with her priestess abilities. Walter steps out of the room, and uses his micro-filament wire to kill some of the ghoul soldiers. The vampire growls lowly and watches as Kagome and Walter walk forward. "Oh dear... Did I miss? I guess I'm not as spry as I used to be. My name is Walter Dollneaz, butler to the Hellsing family, and former master vampire hunter!" Kagome steps forward, sword glowing.

The vampire snaps his fingers quickly, "Fire!" The ghouls not knowing anything but following their leaders command, open fire on the two. Kagome erects a barrier around herself as Walter charges forward. Kagome glares at Jan as he stares at the two of them in shock. "Bit on the slow side, aren't they? After all a ghoul is just a ghoul. In theory, threatening, certainly tenacious, but honestly, they're quite a distance from indestructible or invincible!" Walter, starts to walk forward calmly, "I highly recommend pissing yourself... followed by a course of praying to your impotent God!"

"Now that's fuckin' great! 'Cause I gotta tell ya, plowin' through you people was really starting to bore the fuck outta me!" Jan laughs frantically, as his ghouls move to attack. Kagome slides into a defensive position, and Walter stares at them unfazed. "Oh my…"

"Police Girl! Fire!" Kagome yells as she rushes towards the ghouls, she runs past a stunned Jan and starts to take out the ghouls closest to her, not even bothered their shields.

"Right, Miss Kagome!"

Kagome takes out two ghouls starting on her third when Seras fired, taking out a good number of ghouls. Walter, not glancing back at Seras orders, "Second volley! Fire an incendiary round with the VT fuse straight through the center ranks!" Seras quickly complies with the order and reloads her canon and takes aim. "Oh! Fuck you!" Jan glares at Seras.

Jan then charges forward, and fires at Walter "HAHAHA! HAH! Like that? You old fuck!" His eyes widen when he realizes that one of Walter's micro-filament wires is caught on one of his lip piercing. Walter movies his hand and makes the piercing tear out of his lip, making it bleed. Jan, goes to attack Walter, but is attacked from behind by Kagome, who puts her heeled boot in his back, painfully. "Stay the fuck down." She growls to the vampire. Jan starts to grumble curses under his breathing, making Kagome press her heel down harder into his back.

"I think I'm starting to feel my age." Walter comments as he turns towards Kagome, "Job well done, Kagome." Kagome smirks showing her fangs, "All in a days work, Walter." Seras quickly walks to her master's mate, looking for injuries. Kagome knowing that Alucard made her do this, rolls her eyes. "I'm fine, Seras." Kagome turns to look at her, still keeping her heel in Jan's back, "You did good, Police Girl." Seras blushes and rubs the back of her neck from the complement.

"Get the fuck off me, fuckin' vampire slut! Is this chick the best you got? No wonders you all went down like a fuckin' bunch of pussies." Kagome growls loudly at the insult, and bends down to glare at the back of his head. "We will be asking the questions, you fucking ingrate. Now shut the fuck up and answer." Kagome looks up to Walter and nods, giving him the go to start the questions. "What's the objective of this attack? Who are you taking orders from?"

"Me? I'm just a tourist. I was passing by, totally minding my own business and thought I'd have a look. So we cool, dude? Aargh!" Jan yelps in pain as Walter steps on his hand, and Kagome digs her heel deeper into his back. "Young man... the left one's next." Walter tells the vampire on the floor. "We were following orders, alright!? We were told to attack the Hellsing headquarters and kill everyone we found inside! We were supposed to confirm the deaths of the round table... and your pet vampires." Jan informs them. Kagome eyes widen a little in realization, "Who else is fucking here with you?" Kagome growls out, her eyes flashing pink. "Wow, you're quick! Right now, big brother Valentine is downstairs beating your mate Alucard into a carpet stain!" Seras' eyes widen in fear for her master, but Kagome looks down at the vampire and laughs, making everyone look at her.

"I almost pity you two, coming here, threatening my master, and now you claim your big brother is so called 'beating him into a carpet stain.' Well here's a new flash, you stupid fuck, your brother is the one being turned into a carpet stain, not my mate." Kagome purrs. Jan eyes widen and he gulps. He then glares at Walter, since he can't glare at Kagome. He takes Kagome by surprise by breaking out of her hold and flipping towards a set of doors.

Kagome quickly gets hold of her bearings and jumps to land next Walter, as Jan gestures behind him, "And now, for our next trick, check out Door Number Three!" The trio stare in horror as Hellsing's men, now turned into ghouls come into view, "Oh Kami-sama…." Kagome whispers in horror. "Time to get this party started." Jan comments as the ghouls walk around him, he quickly jumps over the trio and starts to run to where, Integra and the round table members are. Walter quickly turns and tries to stop him by using his micro-filament wire. His wire wraps around the charging vampire's wrist, tearing it off. Jan not affected by the loss of his arm, advances to the room. Kagome quickly behind him. Jan opens the door and sees all the round table member, and Integra pointing guns in his direction. Integra smirks as Kagome steps to the side to avoid the gunfire, "You made it. Congratulations." Jan slumps as he realizes he's lost, "Oh, fuck me…" he mutters as the armed members of the meeting open fire on him.

Once they stopped, Kagome peeks her head around the corner and sees Jan down. Kagome walks into the room and steps on Jan as she walks towards her master. "Master?" Kagome questions as she sees the look of horror on her face, Kagome turns and grimaces knowing Integra saw the ghouls. "My men... They've turned all my men into ghouls...!" Kagome gasps as Seras is overwhelmed by the ghouls. Kagome eyes widen along with Integra's as Seras gives into her vampire instincts. Integra watches in terror as Seras loses control, she quickly gets out of her chair, and runs to Seras. Kagome runs after her, to make sure her master won't be harmed.

Integra puts her arms around Seras, "Seras! That's enough! You can stop! Seras... Please... stop…" Seras snaps out of her bloodlust and shakes terrified with what happened. Walter grabs Jan and throws him into the wall. Jan chuckles as he looks up at Walter. "It's over, boy." Walter tells him as he stands in front of the defeated vampire.

"Nice. Come on and kill me, limp-dick."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you - not until after you tell me who put you up to this. Then I'll put you out of your misery."

"Are you serious? You fuckin' pussy."Jan scoffs, he notices the Kagome and Integra stepforward, "What up, Vampire-slut, Bitch!" Integra lifts her gun and shoots the vampire. Kagome growls at the insult, but does nothing. "We'll have no more of that. I'm pissed off." Integra informs him.

Jan chuckles in pain, as Integra questions him, "Who the hell are you people? What did you hope to accomplish here? Who's responsible for this? Start talking!" When Jan only laughs, Kagome glares at the vampire, "Answer her!" she yells.

"Come on bitch, you know... the ones who put the fuckin' chip in me, the chip that's sending the information letting them know we fucked up. They can hear us talking, every last goddamn word. If they know I'm standing here fucked up and dying about to tell you everything, you think they're gonna let me fuckin' live?" He questions, he then bursts into blue flames, slowly being purified. "See? I so fuckin' told you! Well, since I'm fucked, how about I piss a little wisdom on you dipshits? HAHAHA! You can take this clue and shove it up your ass, bitch!" Jan then flips them off, and gives them a warning "Beware... the... Millennium!"

Integra looks at the pile of ashes with a confused expression. "That's it...? Millennium...?" Kagome turns around and steps towards her master, "Master, are you alright?" Integra turns to look at the fallen bodies of her men, and puts her gun away, "Yes, I'm fine. And as for them... please put them out of their misery, Walter, Kagome." Kagome nods her head as Walter agrees. "Walter, Vampire you will belay that order. The responsibility must fall... to their leader. Sir Integra, it's your duty." Kagome growls at him, "Bastard, that's going too far."

"This entire situation should have been prevented. Integra, your lack of preparation is an offense. And since this facility is under your command, the responsibility is yours. The fact that these men died and were reanimated as these creatures is entirely your fault."

"You mother fucker, listen her-" Kagome gets cut off as Integra thrusts her arm out in front of her. "Kagome!" Integra scolds. Kagome growls quietly as Integra grabs the gun from, Sir Islands' hand.

"I do not ask for your forgiveness... This is my burden." Integra mutters.

"Now, Walter, see what you can find out about this "millennium." I expect you to work quickly and thoroughly." Sir Islands orders the butler, "Yes. Of course, sir."

"We will see them pay a thousand-fold for this horror." Sir Islands promises. Kagome glares at Sir Islands at Integra pulls the trigger of the gun, killing one of the ghouls.


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire King and His Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing Ultimate or InuYasha

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Wow! Two updates in one day, I'm surprised myself. I guess I was just in a writing mood. I just got to watching Hellsing Ultimate and started writing. Anyway R & R when you get done! Thanks to everyone that favored, followed and reviewed. ~Inu-Hanyou2016**_

Chapter 3: Card Games in Rio

Kagome walks side by side with Integra as they walk towards the room where the new men Integra hired are waiting. The group of men called The Wild Geese. Kagome glances at her master "So these are the guys that are to watch Alucard and I while we sleep?" Integra never glances at her but answers her question "Yes, they are, they are also hired to kill ghouls." Kagome leans against the door frame as Integra interrupts the conversation once they got to the room "It's true. The enemies are immortal creatures who sustain themselves by drinking human blood. Your job gentleman is to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic and holy water. Put a stake through its heart, cut off his head, burn the corpse, scatter the ashes at the crossroads. For further instructions consult Bram Storker." Kagome smirks and chuckles at her master's statement.

"That's just ridiculous!" Jason, one of the new men, scoffs. "Everybody knows there's no such thing as vampire." Heath, another new man tells Integra as if he's talking to a small child. "Then everyone is quite mistaken. Or more accurately, we've helped to maintain the state of blissful ignorance. For over a century the Hellsing organization has serve the British Empire. Fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness. The vampire in particular. For those of you who still need convincing, I present to you…Two genuine vampires!" Integra first points to Seras who's standing against the wall, blushing slightly, then Integra points to Kagome who raises a hand lazily in a greeting, "Yo."

Pip the leader of the new men, stands up and walks to where Seras is leaning against the wall. "Ah!? Oh no. Just hold on. You…you are really a vampire?" Seras, glances up at Pip and her blush becomes more noticeable, "Yes, I am…Hello...Um?"

Kagome chuckles as the men laugh when the new men start to laugh, Kagome stops leaning against the doorway and turns to face Seras, who looks at her. "Miss Kagome, I get the feeling... they're laughing at me." Kagome raises a brow and crosses her arms, "Well then, show the fuckers that we don't take shit from, ignorant dumbasses that don't know anything."

"Right, of course Miss Kagome! Come on." Seras snaps her fingers. Pip stays silent for a minute then starts to laugh, "Hahahahahahaha! If this is supposed to be a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's Monster! Aargh!" Pip goes back a few feet when Seras flicks her fingers, she does this a few more times making the now bleeding man fly back and land in front of his men. Who all ask if their leader is alright, Kagome then notices Alucard's aura approaching them and glances back at Integra then back looks back to the group. "She is some kind of monster! I just…She kept poking me with the…It happened so fast! And my head was just…I don't believe it. You're really telling me that that girl is a vampire?"

"Damn Right she is. The police girl maybe the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire." Alucard tells then as he comes through the wall to stand next to Kagome. The men of The Wild Geese make surprised sounds at Alucard's sudden appearance. "What a pathetic bunch of snivelling cowards. Do you really think they will be any use to us?" Kagome glances at him and smirks, "I was wondering when you were going to show up." Alucard's red eyes flicker towards his smirking little mate then back to the men in front of him. Walter runs to stand next to Integra and apologizes, "My deepest apology ma'am! I did try to stop him…"

"These men are going to be guarding my mate and I while we sleep. I wanted to take their measure." Alucard explains to Integra. "Now that introductions are over. A most unusual letter arrived in the post today." Walter tells Integra as he takes out an envelope. Integra takes the letter and reads the sender's name out loud making Kagome growl, "What sort of letter? From Vatican Special Operations Division XIII, the Iscariot organization…Enrico Maxwell." Kagome looks at letter Integra's holding intently, as if trying to make the letter burst into flames from staring at it. "What could that fucker want with you?"

Later, Integra, Walter and Kagome are standing around a painting, well not Kagome, she's sitting on the floor right behind Integra staring ahead of her. "What time is it? Walter?"

"It just passed three, ma'am."

"You'd think the fuckers would actually be on time for a meeting that they called for." Kagome snorts, bored with waiting. Kagome tunes out Integra and Walter's conversation to play with the hilt of her katana. Kagome can feel Alucard's amusement from their mating bond, making Kagome growl low enough for only him to hear.

"Pictures do not do the collection justice. It must be seen in person. And look it how well they maintain everything." Enrico Maxwell's voice could be heard. Kagome smirks, and stands up and faces the man. Kagome eyebrow twitches at the man's conversation with the priest he brought along with him. "Truly you expect no less." The priest tells him. Enrico Maxwell realizes that the people from the Hellsing Organization is there waiting, he then tries to look like he had just noticed them. "Oh…I think we are bit late." The priest looks at his superior, "It would appear so sir." Maxwell takes a few steps forward and puts on fake apologetic face along with an apologetic voice to go with it. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting…"

"That's far enough fucker." Kagome growls seeing right through his act, making the man stop approaching.

"What business does the Vatican have here? And why send the Iscariot the dirtiest of the dirty little secrets?" Integra questions. Maxwell takes off his glasses and bows, "How unfortunate. It appears our reputation has preceded us. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Enrico Maxwell. I'm the head of the Iscariot organization. It is an honor to meet you."

"Can't say the same for you though." Kagome snarks, glaring hatefully at the man. Integra glances at Kagome then back at the man. "I really don't care who you are. Just tell me what you want." Maxwell puts his hands up in a peaceful manner and smiles, "There is no need to take such a harsh torn. We didn't come all the way to England just to pick a fight with you Sir Integra." Integra glares at the man. "I don't believe you! You've done nothing but show contempt to our treaties! This latest incident with Andersen in Northern Ireland was inexcusable! He killed two of my best men in Badrick! I've barely managed to escape with my head still attached! And you have the goal…"

"Would you shut up!" Maxwell demands as he tightens his hand around his glasses to make them break. Kagome lifts her lip up in a silent snarl, "You bastard! How dare you!"

"Really expect us to just let you do as please? Two men? If we had slaughter two million of your protestant scum I would've not a shed tear. I'm here under direct orders from His Holiness. Otherwise, I would not bother with you filthy creatures! So just shut up! And pay attention! You miserable English sow!"

Kagome growls at the insult to her master, and starts to unsheathe her blade. As she does this Alucard starts to walk out of the wall "A sow? Nothing like Iscariot when inspire the fear of god…Such fearsome insults. Two thousand years of your inane plateau. Truly, some things never do seem to change."

Maxwell seems strangely pleased with Alucard's sudden appearance, and Kagome goes to stand next to her mate. "The great vampire Alucard and his Mate Kagome, the fallen Priestess of the Shikon Jewel, the Hellsing family's pet creatures…I don't believe I've ever seen either of you in person before now. It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintances." Maxwell bows to both Alucard and Kagome. "It's pleasure to meet you as well. And now, I must say goodbye. You call my master a sow and expect me to let you live? I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you. You foolish little man." Alucard takes his handgun The Jackal, and aims it at the man.

"Oh, how absolutely terrifying. How can a man be expected to deal with people put a gun in his face? I think you'll agree that turn of out this fair play…So why don't we make this fight interesting? Anderseeeeeen!" Maxwell calls, Kagome curses and pulls her sword completely out of its sheath, as Andersen approaches.

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore ye kings. Be admonished ye judges of the earth. Serve the lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way…" Maxwell steps in front of him and tries to stop Andersen, but fails, "No, Andersen! Stop!"  
>"Though his wrath be kindled but a little. This can be over with one swing of my sword. Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself!" Andersen continues to approach the two vampires who are walking towards them, ignoring his superior "Hahahahahahaha! Neither of us could ever back down in front of an enemy. Come on then Judas Priest!" Alucard chuckles as he takes off his sunglasses and hat. Kagome puts her sword up in a defensive position, making the blade glow purple "Hahahahahahaha! You won't be so lucky this time vampires!" Maxwell still tries to get his weapon to stop but is still ignored. "Stop! I'm ordering you to stop!"<p>

"Hi! Right this way everybody! Everyone with the Japanese tour! Right this way Please! Kottidesuyo! Right this way…We're walking…Kottidesuyo…" Seras appears with elderly japanese people trying to usher them out of the way. Alucard pulls his gun back and smirks at Andersen, Kagome then sheaths her sword and glares at the man. "This isn't the place to fight Andersen."

"Yes, you may have a point." Andersen reluctantly agrees with the female vampire. Alucard turns around and starts to walk away. "I'm going back to sleep. Putting up with a middle of the day is exhausting." Alucard announces, he then looks over his shoulder at Kagome "Come, Mate." Kagome nods her head to Integra and Walter before following her mate and disappearing with him.

Later the day at night, at Hellsing Headquarters, Kagome, Alucard and Walter, are in a room discussing things. "I can assume you two have heard the news." Kagome nods her head, as Alucard gives a vocal answer "Yes." Walter sighs and looks out the window at the moon. "The Nazi again...It's unbelievable. But now, here we are, fifty years later."

"Is it really that surprising? I had a feeling they might be involved. This whole mess feels very familiar." Alucard comments, Walter glances back at Alucard and Kagome, "Oh? And why is that?" Alucard smirks" "Why is that"? You are asking "why" after all we've been through. There is not a lot of people who are willing to unleash the undead to do their fighting. There's you. There's them. And then there's Kagome and I. We assume their undead research institute was completely destroyed over fifty years ago during the war. We killed every last Nazi we found, don't you remember?"

"Oh yes. We did, didn't we? God it's been ages." Walter sighs. Kagome smiles at the man, "Growing old seems so fun." She comments sarcastically. "Nonsense. Cromogenism is a traditional pleasure for English gentlemen. Alucard, Kagome...We are sending you to South America. We are not the sort of people used to backing down. Especially when someone is clearly try to pick a fight!"

"Hun...That is a very British attitude. Perhaps some discretion might serve you better."

"If something can be achieved easily, it probably isn't worth it." Walter smirks. The door opens and all eyes turn towards the door, showing Integra's form. "Good evening. Has Walter explain the situation? My orders are simple. "Search and Destroy". Now go." She smirks. Alucard takes his hat off and bows at Integra, his little mate bowing with him to Integra as well "Whatever you wish...My master." They say unison.

The next day, Kagome, Alucard, Seras and Pip are flying on a private jet to Rio. Kagome sighs bored as she looks at her wine glass bored. Alucard swishes red wine around in his cup, surprisingly not wearing the same outfit he usually wears, but instead a more human looking outfit. "A vampire drinking wine in a private jet? Flying to Rio de Janeiro in broad daylight? The stories got everything wrong. Well, to be fair...Maybe not everything." Pip comments over the newspaper he's reading. Kagome snorts and rests her chin in her hand, "I don't pity the police girl, if she only drank blood, then she wouldn't have to be in her coffin. At the bottom of the jet."

At the hotel, Alucard and Kagome, who has her arm wrapped around Alucard's left arm, are at the front desk. "I believe we have a suite. The clerk looks at them nervously, "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Brennan, thank you. I have your reservation right here…the penthouse has been prepared for you two." Pip walks behind them motioning for some men to bring Seras' coffin. "Over here! Come on, this way!"

Kagome looks back at Pip, "Bring that up to the penthouse, will you?" Pip nods his head and looks to the men, "Right you got it. Hey! You heard!? That goes up to the penthouse!" The clerk looks at the 'luggage' and sweats nervously, Excuse me sir, is that your luggage? I'm sorry sir, but the hotel doesn't allow such…large personal belongings…The hotel can't be held responsible if something…" Alucard glares at the man over the brim of his glasses, Kagome pouts and looks up at Alucard then to the clerk, "It's fine, nothing will happen." Kagome eyes turn red as she looks at the boy, "Everything is fine. Right?" The clerk, eyes turn red and repeats, "Everything….is fine." Alucard scoffs and walks away with Kagome still attached to his arm, "Good. Now hurry up of with our bags."

Upstairs in the penthouse, Kagome sits down on the nearest chair and takes off her black high heels, she sighs in relief. Alucard sits down in the chair next to her after looking around and looks at Pip who is complaining, "What is this? My hotel is a trash heap on the edge of town. Oh, the inequity! Damn you Bourgeoisie! Damn you!" Kagome chuckles and raises a brow, "Cheap hotels can be extremely charming….sometimes…" she trails off as Pip glares at her, "What do you mean sometimes?!" Kagome watches as Alucard leads Pip out of the room. Kagome looks up at Alucard as he changes his clothes, Kagome pouts, too lazy to get up and change out of her dress. She sighs and stands up and changes into her usual clothes. "Alucard, you know that this is a trap right?"

Alucard looks at her and smirks, "Of course mate, I would not be me if I didn't." Kagome shakes her head and watches as he takes the black sheet covering Seras' coffin off and opens the coffin. She raises an eyebrow as the girl mutters in her sleep, then yells 'no!' in her sleep. "Well that's interesting…" She tells Alucard sarcastically. She bends over the coffin in slaps Seras' cheek, "Wake up!" Seras sits up quickly and clashes foreheads with Kagome, making the Vampire-Priestess grumble and wince. Alucard sighs inaudibly at the two of them. Seras looks at her master's mate and her master and blushes, "Oh Hello….Good morning…" Alucard stands from leaning over the coffin, "Good evening. There's something interesting going on."

A helicopter flies past the window, shining a light inside the room. Seras runs over to the window and looks outside to see a mass amount of people outside. " Agh…Huh? What's going on…What? That sounds just like…What!?What!? Oh my god…What the hell is going on!?" Alucard chuckles darkly and looks at his mate and servant, "Hahahahahaha! Now, it's time for us to go to war!"

Kagome goes over to her suitcase and opens it. Inside is a red longbow and a quiver filled with a large amount of blessed arrows. She puts the quiver over her shoulder and pulls back the bowstring to check it. Once she adjusts it to her liking she looks at Alucard. "What do you want me to do?" She asks him, "Hide with Seras or fight with you." Alucard looks thoughtful for a second before looking at his mate, "Hide with the Police Girl." he answers her, "For now anyway. I call for you when I need you." She nods and grabs Seras' arm and drags her into a hiding spot. A few minutes later the SWAT team opens the door and they fire at Alucard. The SWAT team lower their guards and go to leave, but Alucard's voice stops them. "Dogs…That was a very good try…However…I can not killed by dogs…It takes a man to kill monster." With that Alucard goes and slaughter the SWAT team. "Lock the door…" Alucard growls to the last remaining soldier. "No! You're a monster!" The man whimpers in fear and pitifully puts a gun up in a way of defense. "Yeah, people keep telling me that. And what it does make you who stand against me soldier? A man? A dog? A monster?" Alucard questions as he walks towards the man. The man takes his gun and points it up to his head and takes his own life in fear of how Alucard would have killed him.

Alucard growls and glares down at the body, annoyed that he wasn't able to kill him. Kagome and Seras step out of their hiding place and approach Alucard. "Master?" Seras questions. "Seras, Kagome prepare for battle." Kagome glances at Alucard, concerned, for Seras and for Alucard "But Mate…" Alucard still not facing them growls warningly at Kagome "Is there a problem Mate? Do as you're told!" Kagome clenches her fist and glares at Alucard's back, and says nothing.

"But master…these people…these are humans…" Seras mutters to her master. "Your point?" Alucard growls again. Kagome steps in front of Seras as she walks up to Alucard. "These people are human beings!" Alucard turns around and glares at Seras and Kagome. He quickly moves past Kagome and lift up Seras by her clothing "I don't care what these things are! They came here to try and kill us! It no longer matters what they are! Now, they must die! They'll be slaughter! Corpses! Left a rotten in graves like filth! This is just the way it is! This is what has to be done! And no one has the power to change that! Not god, devil or you!" Kagome puts her hand on Alucard's arm, trying to get him to calm down. "Alucard." She warns, making him look at her and growl warningly, promising a harsh punishment if she continues. "I know…but…it just…" Seras tries to get out as tears come to her blue eyes. Alucard suddenly stops growling, seeing her tears "This is just the way it is…" with that he drops her onto the ground and turns around. "Yes…Master." Seras mutters. "Come along now Seras. No time to be a coward." Alucard commands. Seras stares at her master and his mate who is currently walking over to the phone. "Sorry sir…Yes! Right!" Kagome grumbles under her breath as she dials Integra's number, She hands Alucard the phone as he walked to stand next to her.

"_Who is it?"_

"It's your humble servant, Sir Integra. Give me my orders. Master."

"_What did you do to that SWAT team?"_

"I killed them. I slaughtered them like cattle. There's not one left standing. Now, all that I require is your order sir Integra…I believe the senior officials of the local police are under Millennium's control. These people who stand against me maybe innocent humans…But I will kill them! I'm ready to strike them down without a moment's hesitation! Or the slightest hint of regret! I can do this for you…I'm a monster and I will do what needs to be done. But what will you do, sir Integra? My guns are prepared for battle. My sights were trailed. My magazine is fully loaded. I pull the slide, remove the safety. Everything is ready and waiting! Still…you are the one to pull the trigger. So what will you do? I'm waiting for a orders my master. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…"

"_Don't you dare question my resolve! I've already given your matching order, soldier! You will Search and Destroy! Search and Destroy! Any resistance you encounter is to be crushed! Hellsing does not run from our enemies! Kill them all! I order you to leave nothing but the bloody stains in your way!"_

"Hahahahaha! The final veil removed! This is excellent news indeed. You still allow to inspire my passion, Integra. Then by your orders my master, I hope that you enjoy the show…" Alucard chuckles amused with his Master as he hangs up the phone. Seras glances up at Alucard, "Master…huh!?" Kagome puts the phone back on the base and looks at Alucard, "What now?" she questions "Do I go on the attack with you? Or do I stay with Seras?"

"Why mate, you will be fighting with me." Alucard chuckles. "I wouldn't have it any other way." The Vampire-Priestess smirks. Kagome looks at Seras. "Seras, you need to go and hide. Hide until it's your time to appear."

"Yes Miss Kagome."

Alucard and Kagome then walk to the closed doors and open them. As they walk out the SWAT team stare at them in fear. One soldier turns and fires his weapon. Kagome quickly notches her bow and aims at the soldier. She releases the arrow, killing three soldiers at once. Meanwhile Alucard turns and shoots at the SWAT team killing a majority of them. As they walk through the top floor a group of soldiers run towards the elevator. They stare at the two in shock as they walk towards them unaffected. Kagome's barrier surrounding them. Alucard red eyes stare at one of the soldiers in the eye making him press the button to open the elevator once the door shut. The other soldiers stare at their comrade before shooting him making him land in front of Kagome and Alucard.

Alucard smirks and shots the man, killing him. as the elevator doors close, Alucard sticks his two guns in the door, forcing them to open for him and Kagome. "Open Sesame…Good work soldiers…Now good night." After he said that he fires his guns, killing everyone inside.

Kagome taps her foot as the two of them wait for the elevator to get to the lobby, and glares at the wall, hating the fact that the elevator is still playing crappy elevator music. Kagome then glares Alucard, "I'm mad at you." Alucard raises an eyebrow amused. "Is that so?" Kagome nods, "And why is that?" She ignores him and goes back to glaring at the wall. The elevator hits the lobby and the two step off. They then make their way outside. Alucard stops walking, making Kagome stop. He looks out of the corner of his eyes and sees some soldiers hiding. Kagome sighs annoyed and lets some of her powers out making the soldiers fly out of the hotel and outside onto the flagpoles outside, impaling them. All the humans outside gap at the soldiers impaled on the flagpole. They turn to look at the hotel as Kagome and Alucard step outside.

"Oh my…you really shouldn't play with your food. You certainly live up to your reputation. My name is Tubalcain Alhambra, Mr and Mrs. Alucard Though, some people have taken to calling me the "Dandy man"." Alhambra introduces himself. Alucard walks forward and looks down at the man. "Fascinating. Did these poor souls belong to you." Alhambra tips his hat up to look at the two. "Oh, you're speaking of those unfortunate men up there. Their superiors were fools .Then, so they allow their men to end up being such a state. Truly amazing what's some people do want the promise of immortality." The man brings up a card.

"Taking Advantage of idiots. We both know there is no such thing as immortality." Kagome scoffs. " No need to be cruel, they still serve their purpose. After all, how many of your holy ammunition rounds you have left now, Mr. Alucard? Or how many holy arrows do you have Mrs. Kagome."

"You're starting to bore me. Let's cut to the chase. What are you here for?" Alucard questions. "I'm here to take your unlife Mr. Alucard, Mrs. Kagome." The man raises his arm and card flow out of it, swirling around them. "Millennium has given me the task of bringing you in. Well, at least a sample of few enemies…" The man throws a card into the circle of cards that moved to be in front of Kagome and Alucard. The man smirks, but his eyes then widen when he sees the two of them completely unharmed, courtesy of Kagome's barrier. Alucard looks at the man with a bored expression "I get it. There's absolutely no reasoning with you people. Which leaves me with no choice but to keep killing until there are none of you left standing. Didn't your master learn anything from the first time I've decimated them?"

_**~Time Skip~**_

On the roof of the Hotel, after Alucard drinks Alhambra's blood and the man turns to ash, Kagome goes to stand next to chuckling Alucard. "Alucard?" She questions, as her mate starts to clap. "What was that?" Seras questions. Pip then makes his appearance in a helicopter. "Mr. Alucard! Miss Kagome! Miss Victoria! Can I offer you a lift somewhere?" he calls down to them. "We ruin the countries we govern and the people within our care. We slaughter our enemies and sacrifice all our allies. We'll keep killing until there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves. It will never be enough. We are incorrigible warmongers aren't we, Major?" Alucard gazes at the moon. "Hurry up! Come on people we need to get going now!" Pip calls down to them again. Kagome goes to get into the helicopter and looks back at Alucard. "Alucard!" she yells out to him, making him turn towards her, "Let's go! We go to go now!" Alucard then walks towards the elevator, and getting in after his servant and mate.


End file.
